tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hieronymus the Liar
Take out your eccentricities and you become as interesting to me as a piece of wood. Your eccentricities are what make people perfect to me. '''-Guile''' Hieronymus the Liar is a Tiefling Hexblade played by Siân. Biography Infant Sorrow With all the ignorance of a toddler, Hieronymus was brought into the world as a Quelthic in which he grew subconsciously attentive to the attention any first-born child receives. But, following the family turmoil centred around the relationship and subsequent marriage of Hope Quelthic and Julianna Alice Heydon, his own little section of the family began to develop cracks. His mother, Gloriana “Glory” Quelthic, to save face without letting the political abilities of the family fall away from her, backed his father Kyrios Quelthic into a corner, using this turmoil as an argument for him to release her from monogamy. Hopeless to fight this reasoning, Kyrios let her go. As a result, the two pursued their own relationships apart from each other. Glory had a child from her new relationship, Phyllipa and took her leave from the capital, returning only when it was politically necessary to be seen with Kyrios again. Kyrios had Severin and Darrius, who lived alongside Hieronymus in Khora. The two parents remained amicable, but when they were together it was clear whoontrolled the relationship. This arrangement was mostly explained to Hieronymus, but the details of Hope’s extrication from the family was largely brushed over. To Kyrios, the loss was, “A shame, but a necessary one.” He agreed with her father Acitus Quelthic’s decision to keep her cut off, falling prey to the deep-seated Quelthic Curse like most of the bloodline before him. Infant Joy Most of Hieronymus’ growing life was spent in Edranar. He enjoyed the luxuries of private tutelage, high-class hobbies and social functions. However, he grew a strong streak of rebellion against established education, was unreceptive to many hobbies, and found events a waste of time. As a result, much education was wasted through the years, replaced by a preference for the Romantic things. Hieronymus’ tutor grew increasingly frustrated with his pupil. Hieronymus would regularly avoid classes, weaving either complex lies or confident alibis to his father that he had indeed attended. When he did attend, he paid little attention, preferring to daydream than listen. On the rare off-chance he did put his head down, he would be doodling or writing instead of interacting with the lesson. Following the Romantic ideals repeatedly got Hieronymus in trouble. Rather than the peaceful musings that poets and philosophers enjoyed, Hieronymus was an active Romantic. At the age of nine, he began to escape the Quelthic gardens and stray into the grounds of other lesser nobles. At the age of 13, he enlisted the company of the three-year-old Severin and took the toddler with him on these excursions. His favourite haunts during these trips included the Hasel Family’s orchards, the fountains and water features of the Donnereath Family , and certain circuits of the surrounding residences’ gardens. Being such an active individual, if anyone saw the young man in a garden apart from his own, they would not hesitate to inform the Quelthic servants. Such an event happened when he tried unsuccessfully to access the land of the Nightwood Family. He was caught very quickly, as he was too overcome with emotion to keep stealthy. He explained, hurriedly and in rambled tones to the guards that captured him, that it was the "beautiful juxtaposition between the stoic exterior and the lavish interior" that had attracted him so. But, no matter the punishment put upon him by his father, which was always more severe if he had taken one his brothers, Hieronymus didn’t stop. When questioned about his behaviour, Hieronymus replied, “There’re things I don’t think I can learn from people. For example, I’d rather be taught to sing by a bird than by a person. Birds know how to do it.” This behaviour continued prevalently until he lost interest in it in favour of the other type of romance. Strange Fits of Passion have I known As might well be expected from a tiefling, as well as from a Quelthic, Hieronymus’ relationships were numerous, inconsistent and full of teenage errors. He had a cycle of enraptured bliss to histrionic heartbreak on repeat and considered his relationships should follow the liberal understanding of the Fey. In his very naïve understanding, to him this meant having no limitations and forgiving the consequences that came. Many of his partners didn’t feel the same way. He was often trapped between his own desires and the knowledge of his partner’s desires. Very rarely did he put the latter first. As a result, his relationships lasted less than 6 months on average, although he prides himself on remembering all the names of his partners. As much as his immature behaviour would suggest otherwise, he maintains that he cared about all of them, and would never initiate a relationship without a basis of some sort. Normally, this basis falls to the simple fact that he finds someone ‘interesting.’ In his younger years, this simply meant someone who wasn’t a tiefling, human or half-elf: a racial difference meant an anatomical difference, something which excited Hieronymus’ preferences. As he grew up, and had encounters with different races of people, this interest grew more complex. He began to care more about the stories his partners had to tell, about their experiences and about their lives. He was maturing slowly. Hieronymus’ longest relationship was with a half-elf named Robyn Masters, a girl who his father was eager for him to marry. From a healthy financial and political background, although not a noble, Masters was, to Hieronymus’ father, the best his son would probably be able to get, considering his son’s tarnished reputation in the fields of love. Fuelled by the encouragement and positive attention Masters gained him, Hieronymus made every effort to commit to her. He spent three years with her, which introduced him to a new cycle: arousal and tedium. She became a cul-de-sac of interest after one year. However, the newly-committed boyfriend tried different techniques to bolster his interest again: he wrote poetry and small stories to relive the novelty of Masters, which worked for him. Masters was always receptive to his creative endeavours for her, although never knew the real reasons behind them. That was something he left to his own heart. The difficulty for Hieronymus came in the third year, when the summer Festival of <> was waxing, drawing ever closer to the consciousness of temporality. She Walks in Beauty The Quelthics knew of Kyrios’ attempts to convince his son to marry Masters. It became a good opportunity for everyone involved if such a pairing was to go ahead. So, in the summer, Glory returned to Khora with Phyllipa to organise a private Festival for the occasion. Knowing Hieronymus was interested in Kasir above other Gods, it seemed like the perfect time to push the envelope. The Festival’s true intentions were to encourage Hieronymus to get engaged to Masters, as the festivities would likely arouse him into the dramatic behaviour. Although usually oblivious to such plans, Hieronymus’ increasing agitation regarding Masters had him paranoid enough to see the true intentions. The crux of his anxiety would approach very fast and he had no way out of it: he had no good friends with which to talk about the issue, nor could he approach any of his family members, as the plans for this ‘Summer Festival’ were already in motion. His brothers were too young to truly understand the issue, which left only one individual who might be able to tap into his thoughts: Phyllipa. This carried its own extensive issues. Hieronymus’ only interactions with young women were flirtatious in nature, and with a girl as alien to him as a stranger, he could not reign himself in. He managed to get Phyllipa’s attention but during their talk he found the most comfortable way to compose himself to her was to engage in these behaviours. Those, along with Hieronymus’ desperation for novelty, his Fey-minded ideals of sex, and assisted by Phyllipa’s general naivety to romantic and sexual matters, made their wanton and scandalous midnight union an inevitability. The act was made aware to Glory first, as Phyllipa shamefully confessed what they had achieved the very next morning. Glory gained much praise during the scandal’s lifespan for her calm reaction. Once again, she took the helm in the situation, forcing Kyrios to understand her viewpoint: Phyllipa, being younger than Hieronymus and with little relationship experience, was certainly the victim in this encounter. He should have known better. That is something Hieronymus definitely agreed with. Over the course of one night, Hieronymus lost his family, his girlfriend and his position in Edranar. His father, maybe out of pity or sorrow, or simply to ensure Hieronymus wouldn’t come back, gave him money enough to get well and truly out of the country. “Exile yourself,” Hieronymus remembers him saying, “or your mother will do it for you.” The Mask of Anarchy Seeking solace and a place to succeed, Hieronymus considered his options and ended up in <>. In the first week, he regretting skipping his lessons in Foreign Policy, Foreign Culture and Geography. Dameusia was no place for a tiefling. All he had to rely on was the last of his coin and a brief grasp of Dameusian. As such, the first year was, as Hieronymus himself admits, “a colossal mistake.” He tried many ways of surviving, at first engaging in honest work but soon turning to deceit and lies as a means of survival. This was far more successful. An adept liar at the best of times, Hieronymus’ silver tongue only grew fiercer in Dameusia. As a result of this necessity to survive, Hieronymus learned how to disguise himself and forge documents. He invented many pseudonyms, spending many evenings changing his external identity. It was a gleeful business. Often, he found he could rely on a few identities, which laid the paving for the next step. Hieronymus became a Charlatan, for which he took all the necessary theatrics to heart. He swapped his glasses for various Masquerade masks and began travelling between the cities and towns of Dameusia, harvesting money from the gullible in exchange for ‘potions,’ ‘oils’ or ‘ingredients’ which were just phials of coloured water containing common herbs. He was a mountebank who knew where to set up shop. His patter was flawless, his conduct was truthful and his emotions were genuine. He avoided those who were clever enough to see through him and targeted those he could exploit. He did, however, hover around one of those who saw through him. He became infatuated with an elf called Viola Élena. No matter the situation, or how hard he tried, she would never let him too near. The romance, Hieronymus is convinced, was not simply one-sided, but he is prepared to admit he could be wrong. It was an infatuation that spanned many years, almost all his time in Dameusia, and its intensity died down only when he instructed himself to stop. Her name is one that is forever burned onto his mind, and he considers it a love that represents the purest he could be in that field. It remains a branding on his heart. It is equally embarrassing and heart-warming for him remember Élena. As his appearances grew more frequent in the cities of Dameusia, he began to hear of a nickname name they had given him. At the time, he called himself Andrées, and sold his ‘product’ under the flag of Andrées’ Ailment Abatements. The nickname was originally an insult used to warn others away from his merchandise, but Hieronymus ended up liking it. He let them carry on with their whispering, silently enjoying the stories he would hear, while disguised as a citizen, of the Masked Deluder. Earth’s Answer The novelty wore off a few months after Hieronymus found himself stable. He had a routine, and a comfortable one. His surface-personas lived comfortably as tourists to Dameusia, seemingly travelling around to experience all of the ugly industrialisation of the country. Meanwhile, his mountebank façade worked its magic and brought in the coin. He no longer found himself struggling and no longer had to panic because of a mistake. He was secure. So he got bored again. Fortunately, the world conspired to save him from that monotony. It started with a voice in his head, entering his dreams. It was a sarcastic, burning voice. Whatever was spoken during those dreams was remembered by Hieronymus when he woke up, as clearly as if it was written on his eyelids. It didn’t seem like a madness, and he ensured his health was in order. It was something else. Something he didn’t understand at the time. But the dreams kept coming, and sometimes the voice would seep into his head during wakeful evenings. It began teasing him, urging him, encouraging him and calling him tedious for not listening. It gave Hieronymus a challenge. “Come into the Underdark, or stay being bored. It’s up to you.” Hieronymus did the former. Description Appearance And what an apperance it is. Personality And what a personality it is! Relationships Family Kyrios Quelthic oh my lord this guy Gloriana "Glory" Quelthic oh my lord this woman Phyllipa Quelthic cuplrit number 2 Severin Quelthic never liked me Darrius Quelthic probably doesn't like me anymore Hope Ozris-Heydon inspirational Ahzek Ozris wings Relations in Damesuia Viola Élena The Defenders Ryn'lo Fesh spoon-desirer Captain Ivellios Nailo spa partner Grombrindal Thughduhm we're not married okay Natasha LaReve gives masks a bad name Xanaphia mysterious Isole LeFay sad Yvelda (DH1425) stronk Political Lord Ator Arken Julianna Alice Heydon Thennik Shimmerscale Extra-Planar Guile a dick Other Horatio my baby son Character Information Notable Items Attunement Items Guile Emani Aegis Stone of Good Luck Other Items like 3 phials of blood wth Abilities a hell of a lot Feats like one Racial Abilities some Class Abilities * horrible luck ** as in really bad *i mean it it's terrible Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warlock Category:Hexblade Category:Defenders Category:Edranar Category:Player Character Category:Arken Allies Category:Noble